


有点变态的一篇车

by wu_huo97



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wu_huo97/pseuds/wu_huo97





	有点变态的一篇车

18yr＋adult only  
强J，虐猫，失禁，老高黑化。RPS预警。  
段子是老段子了，肉是刚出锅的。  
前情：俩人是友达以上恋人未满的关系。  
⭐纯属虚构，切勿上升真人，这个剧情我一点都不想在现实生活中出现雷同！

男人的几把插进了季肖冰的肉穴里。  
“唔！！！”季肖冰竭力地挣扎着。  
他嘴巴被堵住，眼睛也被蒙住，双手被捆在了床头上，双脚双膝也被固定住了，身上一丝不挂，现在正在以一种极其羞耻的姿势跪趴在床上，撅着屁股，让男人干。  
他记不清之前都发生了什么，他只记得自己参加了金骨朵颁奖典礼，散场之后和施导高瀚宇一起去聚餐吃了饭，因为高瀚宇和自己都有通告要赶，日程很紧，所以他们吃完饭就各自回了酒店，也没有玩儿到太晚，他只记得他收拾完了一切，躺在了自己的床上，而再醒过来时...就是当下的情况了......  
男人知道他醒了，而且刚刚那几秒里季肖冰很不专心，于是就又一个猛挺身，用肉棒狠狠捻过他的前列腺。  
“唔嗯——！！”季肖冰闷哼了一声，浑身剧烈的发抖，眼泪都被逼出来了。  
他被强奸了......  
剧烈的恶心感打从心底而生，他浑身发冷，眼泪自打涌了出来之后就再也没有停止过，像决了堤的洪水，浸湿了蒙着他眼睛的布条，还有一些沿着鼻梁侧面混着鼻涕流到了正堵着他嘴的那团布上。  
“高瀚宇...高瀚宇你在哪？！”  
“高瀚宇救我！！！”  
他在心里狂叫着，嘴巴里发出“唔唔唔”的声音。  
他身后的男人似是可怜他一般，伸手拔掉了塞在他嘴里的布团。  
“你放开我！！！”  
“你他妈放开我！！！”季肖冰黑着嗓子吼着，声音里带着哭腔。  
身后的人完全没有被镇住，反而变本加厉，抬起手“啪”的一下子拍到了季肖冰圆润的屁股上。季肖冰身材很瘦，但是屁股上却很有肉，脱了裤子就能看到两个臀瓣儿又大又白，男人低下头，就看到这两团屁股蛋儿中间正夹着自己那根粗大布满筋的肉棒，屁股蛋儿白的晃眼，大肉棒紫的发黑，黑白一对比，就不由得让人又兴奋了几分，男人的两只手按着大白屁股就揉了起来，季肖冰的屁股又非常的有弹性，揉的过程中男人就感觉自己的双手都被那两片儿肉给吸住了。  
“我劝你不要再继续了......”季肖冰的声音抖得不成样子，很难连成一句话。  
“你现在退出去，我......可以当一切从没发生过......”  
“......”身后的男人不做声，只是把贴在他屁股上的手转移到了腰际，摸了两把，之后突然用力扣紧他的腰。  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪.......”男人开始了连续且快速的顶弄。  
“你他妈放开我！！”  
“我操你妈！”  
“滚开......”  
脏话都被撞得断断续续，季肖冰根本承受不住这种撞击，男人的顶弄非常的有技巧，每次都能插到让季肖冰觉得舒服得要死了的地方，操得季肖冰腰都软了，穴里尽是酥麻的痒。  
“滚开！...”  
“滚......”季肖冰大张着嘴喘的厉害，到最后像个风箱一样，男人的速度就像打桩机，捣的季肖冰只觉得自己的肚子都要被操破了，他穴里分泌了一堆淫水儿，随着肉棒在穴里的搅动逐渐溢出，在穴口形成了一圈的白沫，淫水儿黏腻的沿着会阴淌下，滴到床单上，所到之处的皮肤都闪着水光儿，色情到极点。  
“求求你......”  
“求求你...放过我......”男人稍微放慢了些速度，季肖冰就开始讨扰，只是他已然被操的没有了力气，连说话都是气声儿。  
他双腿发软跪不住了，腰窝整个塌了下去，这个动作对于没有力气的他来说是最舒服省力的，然而他不知道，他现在的姿势从后面来看有多么的诱人。  
男人咽了咽口水，然后突然抬起了右手，按住了季肖冰的蝴蝶骨，把他整个上半身都按陷进了床垫里，而他的左手则是狠掐着季肖冰的腰，让季肖冰把屁股撅的更高。  
姿势更加屈辱了。  
季肖冰挣扎着扭动脖子让自己能顺利呼吸到空气，他侧脸抵在床上，鼻梁上的泪珠无声的滑落。  
这回无论男人怎么操他，他都忍住闭着嘴，他发现了，这个强奸犯就想从他受屈辱的表现里获得快感，他不能顺了这个人渣的心意。  
然而事与愿违，男人的双手突然都按到了他的肩膀上，然后用力往回一揽，这样季肖冰整个人都被他钉在了怀里，季肖冰能感觉到自己身体里男人的那根埋得更深了......  
不给他思考的时间，男人又开始了动作，这回他让自己的肉棒每一次都撞过季肖冰的前列腺，再猛地操进直肠最深处，季肖冰的肚子都被顶得翘起来一块儿，他根本承受不住，直接被操哭了。  
“唔......”他坚强的抿着嘴不让自己叫出声来，然而随着男人的动作越来越快，他的临界点也越来越近。  
“啊！”  
“啊哈！”  
“不...慢点.......”  
“嗯...”  
“啊！”  
他忍不住了，叫床声越来越清晰，越来越大，到最后，房间里除了撞击的啪啪声，淫荡的水声，剩下的只有他自己一声声的浪叫了。  
男人操他的速度越来越快，季肖冰的意识也越来越涣散，他的眼神逐渐失焦，脑子里一片空白，只留下了“舒服...”  
“好舒服.......”  
“嗯！！！！”  
他猛地全身肌肉绷紧，腿也张得更大更开，一股滚烫的白浊就淋在了床单上。  
然而男人的撞击并没有因为他的射精而停止，他的频率和撞击力度丝毫不减。  
“等...”  
“等一下......”  
季肖冰的射精热还没过，此时的肠道最敏感，受到男人的顶弄他整个身体都在痉挛，爽的他直翻白眼。  
感觉到男人丝毫没有减弱的迹象，季肖冰慌了。  
“别...我刚射......”  
男人充耳不闻，继续用大肉棒操着柔软湿润的肉穴。季肖冰头皮发麻，只觉得又一股热流涌到了小腹。  
不一样...  
这次的感觉不一样......  
还没等季肖冰的大脑反应过来，他下体的肌肉已经行动了，就见小小冰的小口里流出了淡黄色的液体，随着身后男人的顶弄，一股一股的往外射。  
“啊...”  
“啊.....”  
“啊......”季肖冰又羞又爽，闭着眼闻着味道感受到身下湿了一片。  
他不自觉的夹紧了肉穴，男人被夹得的呼吸加重了，然后用手把季肖冰的臀瓣儿向两侧掰开，操进了最深处。  
季肖冰本来想着不要让男人射进去，但当他张开了口时却没有出声，就这样犹豫了一秒，他感觉到一阵烫人的热流出现在了他的肚子里，一股接着一股，撑得他肚子涨涨的。  
之后，男人终于退了出去，只是他刚退出去，又一团什么东西塞进了季肖冰的肉穴里。那是之前用来堵季肖冰嘴的那团布，只是现在他们被用来堵他下面的那张嘴，为的是不让刚射进去的精液流出来，就像是要让他受孕一样。  
屈辱......  
无尽的屈辱感......  
可是季肖冰却没有了最开始的那种难受的感觉了，他撤了力气，瘫在了床上，感受着自己满满的一肚子的精液，勾起嘴角睡了过去。  
男人见他睡着了，就伸手给他解了绑，他低下头，把自己那唇珠明显的唇印在了季肖冰的唇上。  
“大爷...”  
“给我生孩子吧......”

再醒来时，季肖冰干干净净的躺在了床上，床也是干干净净的，似乎那一场性爱只是梦，他坐起身来，身后某个羞耻的地方传来一阵顿痛。  
被强奸了......  
恐惧感已经淡去了很多，但更多的是绝望与可笑。  
他不想思考，也不敢去想，红着眼圈下了床，在床头找到了一张纸条。  
“对不起.......”  
“不过不用担心，我没有病。”  
“而且...我们还会再见面的^_^”  
季肖冰抖着身子读完了，愤怒的把纸条撕了个稀巴烂，丢在地上狠狠地踩了好几脚。他换上了长袖去遮盖被捆绑的痕迹，准备去吃饭。  
他不能跟别人说，他身边根本就没有这一类的倾听者，他也不敢报警，因为这样绝对会影响他的事业，而且昨天刚颁完奖，消息一出也绝对会影响到sci，影响到高瀚宇......  
他舍不得......  
正想着，他走到了门口，刚拉开门，就见到高瀚宇站在门口，抬着手一副要敲门的样子。  
季肖冰看到高瀚宇的时候显然的一愣，眼神里突然露出一丝惶恐，心虚的避开了视线，然后侧过身想要出去。  
高瀚宇一把拉住了他的胳膊，“大爷？！你怎么了？”  
“脸色这么不好？！”  
“是不是生病了？！”高瀚宇焦急的问道，脸上写满了担心。  
“我没事儿。”看到高瀚宇急成这样季肖冰更加心虚了，他现在最不想见到的人就是高瀚宇。  
他也不知道为什么。  
“我去吃早饭......”  
季肖冰赶忙挣脱了高瀚宇的手，狼狈的逃走了。  
高瀚宇直直的盯着他离开的背影，眼神从最开始的担心，逐渐变得冰冷，到最后直接变成了露骨的欲望。  
直到背影消失在了拐角，他才转过头看着房间里的地面上零零散散的被撕碎的纸，勾了勾嘴角，无声的笑了。  
这之后，季肖冰没日没夜的连轴工作，为的就是把他脑海里那一晚的记忆清除掉，他白天拍戏拍到累瘫，晚上倒头就睡什么都不想，只有这样他才能让自己走出那一晚。  
他是这么想的。  
《奇迹》杀青的晚宴上，“叮咚”，他的电话响了一声，是短信，他拿起来一看。  
“好久不见，想我了吗？  
现在来酒店三楼A区的男厕里，第三隔间，自己用领带把眼睛蒙好，等着我。”  
季肖冰捏着手机的手紧了紧，只觉得自己的穴心一阵酥痒。

END


End file.
